villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ronald "Red" Jackson
Among Nick's allies in The Illegals, Annie's ex-boyfriend, a man named Ronald "Red" Jackson, leads the group under a stated "realist" philosophy in Dead Rising 3. While initially distrusting of Nick, Red grows to accept him as an ally after the latter does several tasks for him. Near the end of the game, he was revealed to be the hidden tertiary antagonist. ''Dead Rising 3'' Red first appears as Nick comes searching for Annie on behalf of Gary Finkel. Immediately suspecting Nick of foul play, Red draws out his knife and readies to slit Nick's throat until Annie stops him. Wanting to see if Nick can help them out after all, Red sends Nick on missions such as destroying cameras set up all over town and jamming transmitters. Over time, Red grows to trust Nick and sends him to retrieve the lost flash drive containing information from another Illegal ally named Angel. Nick manages to retrieve it from Hilde, but they are too late, finding Angel dead. Later on, Red helps Nick rescue Annie and the others from the military and directs Nick to a fuel supply where he is attacked by a king zombie in waiting-almost as though it was deliberately left there to murder him. As the game reaches its climax, Red arranges to help Nick and Annie (with Isabela Keyes) to escape. However, a crane drops a shipping container and entraps them. A soldier throws Annie and Isabela into another container, which is hoisted into the air. Nick takes out the soldier and finds to his horror that Red is guiding the crane. Red reveals his true "realist" intentions, stating that he saw an opportunity to make five million dollars courtesy of General Hemlock and Marian Mallon if he captured Nick. Keeping Annie and Isabela prisoner in the suspended container, Red tries to force Nick to surrender himself in exchange for their freedom. Nick refuses and yells that he'll kill Red. The traitor merely laughs and Nick is forced to contend with the crane. Aided by the crane's massive hook and several soldiers armed with flashbangs, Red puts up a fight while taunting Nick from above. However, Nick is able to uncover several weak spots on the crane and destroy them, disabling the crane. Nick frees Isabela and Annie from the shipping container, but is then ambushed by Red. Determined to capture Nick for the reward money, a fight ensues with Nick as the victor. Red is then killed when Annie uses the crane's remaining controls to drop a shipping container right onto him crushing him to death. Category:Dead Rising Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Video Game Villains Category:Traitor Category:Double Agent Category:Hero's Lover Category:Knifemen Category:Deceased Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Greedy Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Jerks Category:Outright Villains Category:Outcast Category:Leader Category:Fighter Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Charismatic villain Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Bosses Category:Gunmen Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:In love villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Delusional Category:Social Darwinists Category:Bullies Category:Rivals Category:Love rivals